


Frenemies With Benefits

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Justice Society of America (Comics), Power Girl - Fandom, Superbuddies
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not in love with him.  He's just convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenemies With Benefits

  
It started as most relationships start – one thing simply leading to another.

In their case, the one thing that led to the other was a knock-down, drag-out brawl - not that their…acquaintance… is anything close to normal. Kara's pretty sure that whatever is between them isn't anything close to an actual _relationship_, either. Not in the normal 'romantic' sense of the word.

Not that she wants it to be.

Not really.

They've known each other for years and have never been friends, which is putting it mildly… but their relationship began to change, evolving into the God-knows-what that's happening now, just after they returned from Hell with the Superbuddies. Just thinking about that stupid name makes her cringe.

She'd never seen anyone as devastated as he'd been when Bea gave into the temptation to glance back. The look of shock melting into grief and pure misery when Tora disappeared… no matter how much of an asshole Guy Gardner was and could be, her heart had _hurt_ for him. It had been that glimpse of humanity (for it had only been a brief one before he'd remembered that others were witness to his loss of control) that had made her stop in at the bar in the first place.

When she'd gotten there she'd simply sat down and ordered a drink, which he poured while making the standard crude comment about her chest. It had probably sounded as tired and half-hearted to him as it had to her. Guy had withdrawn to the far side of the bar to rinse a few beer glasses he fished out of a basin of soapy water, drying them slowly while he waited for her to leave.

Expressing her sympathy earned her a glare and when she tried again, reaching across the scarred slab of oak and touching his shoulder, Guy turned around and smashed a pint glass in her face. Kara repaid the gesture with interest by throwing him into the rows of liquor bottles behind the bar, and he retaliated with a ring construct that sent her flying. They destroyed tables, chairs, and almost everything else before sheer exhaustion made one of Guy's shield constructs waver – her fist drove past it and into his side, snapping at least three of his ribs.

When she'd tried to help him up and he'd snarled at her for it, an ill-chosen and angry retort about Tora had shocked her to silence when she realized what she'd said and the look on Guy's face… before she knew what she was doing, Kara had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in apology.

Afterwards, they both got dressed without meeting each other's eyes. He didn't ask for help cleaning up the bar and she didn't offer, but she _did_ tell Hertz to take his business partner to the hospital to get his ribs wrapped.

They've slept together since then, though sleeping isn't really what she'd call it – sometimes it's at her place and sometimes it's at his but they don't spend the night in each other's beds and when they're there, sleeping isn't an activity they engage in. It's not 'sleeping together', and it's definitely not making love.

Outside of bed, it's the same as it ever was – Guy leers and makes comments that make them all irritated and uncomfortable, and she threatens him with physical violence whenever he takes a break from snarking at her to sexually harass Mary Marvel (who, for some unknown and puzzling reason, has developed a crush on him that they all find worrisome).

When they _are_ in bed (or on the floor, in the shower, on a rooftop), it's different. She doesn't have to hold back, and neither does he. The sex is amazing, though she'll never admit it out loud.

Kara thinks about their last…meeting…as she moves her lamp over in the middle of the window, their prearranged signal. She's never discovered how he finds out about the 'invitation' whenever she offers it, but as long as he's reasonably discreet she doesn't really care. If Guy hasn't shown up by the time she's ready to take Terra to that movie her friend's been dying to see, he's out of luck.

She takes a shower and starts to get dressed, pulling on her costume before she opens the closet to pick out an outfit. Her fingers close around a sweater when a voice from behind her nearly makes her jump.

"I'm just gonna rip that offa you, so might as well put it back."

Kara looks back at him over her shoulder. "You're late."

"Yeah, but if I never showed up at all this'd be considered 'early,'" Guy informs her.

She turns around, holding the sweater against her chest. "That makes almost no sense at all."

"Sure it does." He looks her up and down slowly, as if this is the first time he's ever seen her, then moves forward to jerk the sweater from her hands. "Lookin' good tonight, Cara-mia."

Kara puts her hands beneath the hem of his grey Henley shirt, sliding her palms up Guy's muscled chest. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Gardner."

"I certainly hope so." Guy strips off his shirt quickly and pulls her into him roughly, lowering his mouth over hers. He tastes like Aftershock Red, the strong cinnamon and mint flavors still evident on the tongue he slides into her mouth. Kara sucks it hard and Guy presses up against her, bringing his hands up to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples through the fabric.

Guy slides a hand between her legs, easing his fingers beneath the crotch panel of her costume and pulling it aside so that she's exposed. Kara sighs as he works her pussy, gathering her moisture and spreading the natural lubrication around her folds. His fingers alternately thrust into her and massage her clitoris, causing heat to radiate low in her belly.

He glances down when she fumbles with the zipper of his cargo pants, his other hand moving to help with the top button. His straining cock springs free of the confines of his trousers, slapping heavily against the palm she moves to encircle it with. He grunts as she gives his thick length a few rough strokes before pinching the glans and rubbing the precum into the head. "Goddammit, Kara-" Guy shoves two fingers up into her, pressing hard on her clit. He finger-fucks her until she groans out his name, then he's pressing down on her shoulders.

Kara drops to her knees and sucks him, not bothering with anything gentle. Warmth prickles down her spine as an unseen construct brushes her skin, and she digs her nails into his thighs to keep from being knocked off-balance when it thrusts up into her. The construct moves in and out of her, the friction making her work her hips and moan around Guy's cock.

Guy tightens his grip on her hair, driving into her mouth until he comes with a grunt. Kara pinches behind his scrotum in retaliation for not having been warned, and he pulls out with a laugh. "You're welcome."

"Fucking pig," she swears after she spits her mouthful out onto his boots. "Do that again, and I'll bite it off."

"Do _that_ again, and I'll make you lick it up," Guy counters, rubbing behind his balls to soothe the skin she'd pinched as he digs the toe of his boot into the carpet to wipe off the mess.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Pervert."

"Slut."

"Disgu-"

"Look, you want me to eat you out or not?" he asks impatiently. "I don't got all day."

Kara sits on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs. "Yes, you do."

She braces herself up on her elbows and closes her eyes as Guy kneels, pushing her thighs farther apart before leaning forward and running his tongue over her. Any irritation she feels is replaced by the resurgence of arousal as Guy applies himself to his task. The obscene sounds of him sucking, slurping, and licking her pussy heightens the sensation and she pumps her hips wildly as she approaches orgasm. Another construct brushes at her nether entrance, and Kara comes screaming when it pushes inside.

Guy rocks back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and licking his lips. "They make 'em kinky on Krypton 2."

"Is that a complaint?" Kara sits up and hooks her hair behind her ears.

"Hell, no. Always figured you'd be a hot piece – and speakin' of pussy, where's that damn cat?' Guy looks around as if expecting her cat to launch itself through the air at him.

She reaches down to tug the crotch panel of her bodysuit back into place, feeling a twinge between her legs as Guy follows the movement with his eyes. "At the groomer's. Haven't you had enough yet?" Kara asks even as he moves to cover her, pushing his khakis back down.

Kara tells Atlee only that an old acquaintance stopped by and her friend makes her feel guilty by saying she understands. To make up for it, Kara promises to take her out whatever restaurant she'd like next time, and doesn't protest when Terra wants to go see some vampire romance film that's just come out. They sit in the darkened theater surrounded by squealing teenage girls and Kara immediately zones out, thinking about the real reason why she was too late to meet Atlee for dinner.

The memory of Guy pounding into her makes Kara squirm, grateful that no one can see her face redden. Onscreen, the couple stares into each other's eyes meaningfully while declaring their eternal love. Atlee sighs so hard, she nearly drops the bucket of popcorn.

Kara had never been that close to Ice but it had been common knowledge that she'd been one of the sweetest, kindest members of the Justice League; how had a woman like that been able to handle him? Somehow she can't quite picture Tora being a partner to _half_ the things she does with Guy, and suppresses the troublesome thought that she actually might be jealous of a dead woman.

When the movie ends, she tries to enjoy herself as Atlee points out boys she thinks are cute. "Oooh, he's looking over heeeeeere," Terra squeals. "What should I do? Should I ignore him? I read that you're supposed to be mean so that they'll like you, but I don't know…"

"If you like him and you think he might like you, then why not just tell him? Seems like it saves a lot of time," Kara advises. She has to stop and think about what she's just said as Atlee goes over to the boy, who promptly turns red when she starts talking to him. _I don't like him_, she tells herself. _He's just… convenient_.

The excuse of convenience is very much on her mind when she finds herself outside his apartment window ignoring the fact that the lamp is nowhere near the center of the windowsill. The window itself is open slightly to allow air through, so she takes it as the invitation it's not and reaches in to push it all the way open before climbing inside. Picking her way through the usual litter of empty beer and liquor bottles, Kara enters his bedroom to find the former Green Lantern sprawled across the covers wearing a towel and thumbing through a porn magazine. "Don't remember inviting you," he says without looking up.

"You didn't." She sits down on the edge of the bed. "Guy, what are we doing?"

The magazine dips slightly, and his eyes find hers over the top of it. "_You're_ breaking an' entering. _I'm_ reading."

"You know what I mean."

He sighs and drops his 'reading material' onto his chest. "Look, Kara, what do you wanna hear?"

"Some truth would be nice, Guy."

"Truth, then. I was a pity fuck, and we both know it. Seemed to work out just fine, so we do it whenever there's an itch that needs scratching." Guy sits up, shoving his pillow behind his back. "Nothin' wrong with having a fuck buddy."

Hearing it explained in such terms makes an odd sort of sense. Why should she act the way she's 'supposed' to? Why _shouldn't_ she be able to have sex with no strings attached, no relationship attached? There's something indefinable missing from his explanation, but she's had enough of second-guessing herself tonight. "Thanks."

"Hey, that Psychology degree finally came in handy." Guy dog-ears the page he'd been 'reading' and closes the magazine. "You going, or coming?"

It amuses her that this is among the most civil lead-ins to sex with Guy she's ever had. "The second one."

He tosses the magazine to the floor as she slides her hand up beneath the towel. "Good choice."

  


_fin_


End file.
